


Apologies 101

by thelastjedi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, this is for tom's spidey just fyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: You've finally had enough of Peter's behaviour.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was late… again.

For the third time this month, you found yourself constantly glancing up at the clock and checking your phone for any possible messages from him that you may have missed. Yet, all you saw was the time ticking by and the lockscreen of your phone as no new notifications popped up.

You scowled at your phone, the lockscreen image of both you and Peter with a stupid adorable Snapchat filter smiling up at you causing you to quickly lock your phone once more.

“What’s taking him so long?” your mother frowned as she entered the room to find you in the same place you had been in for the past 20 minutes. “Has he even contacted you?”

“Nope," you replied, feigning nonchalance.

“This is ridiculous!” your mother said, taking a seat next to you and switching on the television to help pass the time. “I like Peter, sweetie, but next time I see him, I’m giving him a piece of my mind.”

“Get in line," you muttered in reply.

Patting your knee comfortingly, your mother flicked through the television channels until she found the local news. You never understood how your parents could watch the news every night as you found no enjoyment from it yourself, but it was part of their routine. Dinner, wash dishes, then they watch the news. You secretly hoped that your life will have a little more excitement than theirs when you reach their age.

“Anything interesting?” your father asked as he grabbed his keys and prepared to head out.

“Just that Spider-Boy again," your mother replied, gesturing towards the screen which was displaying live footage of a burglary occurring at the big electrical store in town. A headline was displayed across the bottom of the screen, saying ‘SPIDER-MAN FOILS BURGLARY ATTEMPT’.

“As usual," your father chuckled before bidding you both goodbye and leaving for work.

As you continued to watch the television, you could see the blue and red blur of the superhero himself, moving quickly and fluidly as he webbed the assailants to the wall just as the police finally showed up. How did he always get there __before__ the police?

“Spider- _ _Man__ , mom,” you corrected her before bitterly adding, “ _ _he__ always shows up on time.”

By now, you had been waiting on Peter for around 40 minutes. It was clear he wasn’t coming.

“Hey,” your mother said as an idea formed in her head. “How about you go grab your brother from his room while I make us up some snacks for us to have our __own__ movie night?”

You sighed. It wouldn’t be the same as the movie night you had planned with Peter but it was something. Nodding at her suggestion, your mother smiled and made her way into the kitchen while you sluggishly went to find your little brother.

* * *

 

A few blocks away, Spider-Man was swinging his way home after successfully taking down some burglars. He’d had a pretty busy night as far as crime fighting goes. Before the burglary, he had stopped a young couple from being mugged, stopped a little kid from wandering out into traffic when his mother’s back was turned, and had even helped a woman find her lost cat.

When home finally came into view, Peter couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Despite not having failed at one thing that night, he had gained a few bumps and bruises that made him want to simply lie down and sleep for hours. As he slipped through the window into his bedroom, Peter shed his suit and stashed it away in a place where nobody - especially his Aunt May - would be able to find it.

Quickly pulling on a shirt and pair of sweats, the boy collapsed onto his bed with a satisfied groan, and managed to fall asleep within a matter of minutes. He slept throughout the whole night, oblivious to the fact that it shouldn’t have been you and your brother curled up on your couch as you watched a movie - it should’ve been you and __him__. 

* * *

 

When Monday came, you wished it would leave again. Not only did it mean you had to go to school, but it also meant you had to see Peter, your friend who was always late to the plans the pair of you made together. Peter, your friend who didn’t show up on Friday night when he should have. Peter, who hadn’t even had the decency to text you and apologise.

By the time you reached school, you were fuming all over again. You all but slammed your locked shut after grabbing the necessary books for your first class, causing a few students who were passing by to glance at you in concern. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself down, you began to make your way to English when a voice called out your name. A voice you recognised instantly.

“What fresh hell is this?” You said to yourself as you continued to walk.

“Hey!” Peter said once he had caught up with you. “Hey, what’s going on? Didn’t you hear me calling you?”

“I heard.” You replied.

“Oh,” Peter frowned, letting out a small laugh. “So why didn’t you stop?”

“Seriously, Peter?” You said, finally stopping so you could face him properly.

“I-I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t.” You scoffed. __Well,__  you decided, __I’m not telling him what he did wrong. He should know. He__ should _ _.__

“I’m sorry, okay?” Peter said quickly, reaching out to grab your arm when you started to walk away. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising when you don’t even know what you did?” You snapped.

“I’m sorry for __whatever__ I did, just please stop yelling!” Peter begged.

“Saying sorry does nothing.” You said before pulling your arm out of his grasp and finally heading to class. By the time you had taken your seat, you were 5 minutes late.

“Any reason for your lateness?” Your teacher had asked with an arched brow.

“Ask Peter Parker.”

* * *

Peter had watched your retreating form with sadness until you had finally turned the corner and were out of his view. He truly had no idea what he did but if you were this upset, then it must have been bad. Real bad.

When Peter slipped into his seat next to Ned in his mathematics class a few minutes later, the frown on his face was prominent. As his teacher seemed to be late, Peter pulled out his phone and checked his messages, checking to see if you had possibly sent him one within the last few days to explain why you were so mad at him. But he found nothing.

Staring at the previous text messages sent between the two of you, Peter scoured his memory for anything he could have done wrong.

“Wow,” Ned said as he glanced at Peter’s phone to see what he was gazing at so intently. “Movie night didn’t go so well, huh?”

“What?” Peter asked in confusion, finally breaking his staring contest with the screen and looking up at Ned. “What movie night?”

Ned’s eyebrows rose. “The movie night you guys had on Friday night?” He gestured towards your name on Peter’s phone. “You were supposed to see how far you guys could get with watching the whole Star Wars saga in one night.”

Peter froze. Friday night was the night of the burglary that had taken up most of his time, but when he thought back, he __did__ remember agreeing to go to your place that night to hang out. He had just been so distracted being Spider-Man that he had completely forgotten about any commitments he had made as Peter Parker.

“ _ _Shit__.”


	2. Chapter 2

“See you later, Gwen!” You called over your shoulder as the last bell of the day rang and you were finally able to go home. Throughout the day, you had tried your best not to think about Peter but it was difficult not to. One of your teachers had even stopped talking mid-sentence in order to ask you if you were okay, to which you used the generic ‘I’m just tired’ excuse.

Finally though you could finally go home and continue sulking, and quite frankly, you believed you deserved to brood for as long as you wanted.  

You quickly came to the conclusion that the universe wasn’t on your side, however, when you once again heard Peter’s voice calling you as you exited the building. Although you continued to walk away and head home, Peter didn’t seem to get the hint and jogged up to meet your strides.

“I didn’t see you at lunch earlier.” He said.

“That’s because I didn’t sit with you.” You replied, keeping your gaze on the path in front of you.

“Right…” he nodded sadly, “Who did you sit with?”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

“I do have other friends, y’know.”

“I know,” Peter agreed, “everyone loves you.”

“Shut up.” You replied as you paused at a crosswalk to check for oncoming cars before deciding it was safe and continuing on. Peter, of course, followed you.

“I know I missed our movie night, but I’m just trying to -”

“You’re trying to act like everything’s fine and it’s not!” You retorted, spinning round to finally face him. “You constantly showing up late to our plans - or not even showing up _at all_  - isn’t _fine_! Do you even realise how much stuff like this hurts me?”

“I know I fucked up,” Peter said quickly. “And I’m so sorry.”

“Did you even realise what you did wrong?” You asked, ignoring the glances that other passersby were giving the pair of you. “Or did Ned have to tell you?”

“Okay, I’ll admit; that’s bad,” Peter visibly cringed, “but I’ve just been so busy lately, our night just slipped my mind.”

“And what have you been busy with?” You asked, gripping the straps of your backpack, “and don’t use the homework excuse because I know that’s a lie.”

“I… I can’t tell you.” Peter sighed.

You stared at him for a moment before letting out a scoff and shaking your head. “Goodbye, Peter,” you said, intending on finishing your walk home by yourself, but it appeared Peter had already anticipated your movements as he immediately jumped in front of you and blocked your path.

“I can’t tell you,” he repeated, hesitating for only a brief second before adding, “but I can show you.”

"What does that mean?” You asked with furrowed brows.

Peter fidgeted with his hands - a clear sign that he was nervous. “It means… It means that I’m gonna come over later - no, don’t interrupt,” You grudgingly closed your mouth at his request and he gave a grateful nod as he continued, “I’m gonna come over later and I’m gonna show you why I’ve been such a bad friend. And after that, if you still wanna be mad at me then you can be. Because you can push me away all you want, but I’ll always come back.”

Something about the earnest look on Peter’s face made it had to turn him down.

“Okay.” You said quietly.

“Okay?” He asked, a small grin forming on his face at your affirmative nod. “Great! I’ll, uh, I’ll come over later at… six? Your dad should be at work and your mom is taking your little brother to his friends’ house, right?”

“Uh, yeah…” you answered apprehensively, “but why don’t you want my family to be there?”

“This is just something I want to keep between the two of us, that’s all,” Peter explained, beginning to walk away in order to get to his own home to prepare, “Oh! I almost forgot - keep your window open!”

“Wait, _what?”_

“See you later!”

* * *

 

The clock read _6:04PM_. You sat at the small desk in your bedroom with your laptop open, scrolling aimlessly through Facebook and rolling your eyes at the majority of what you saw - images upon images of people’s children, indirect bitchy statuses from people who were clearly fighting, news articles about how a female celebrity had the _audacity_ to wear a slightly revealing dress! How dare she.

Your dad had already left for work a half hour ago and your mother had taken your little brother over to a friend’s house for a play date. You were relieved to have the place to yourself for a little while.

The clock read _6:10PM_. Peter was late. Late for his supposed explanation as to why hekeeps _being late_. The irony was almost painful.

You tried not to be disappointed as you closed your laptop and let out a frustrated sigh. To make yourself feel better, you thought about going to the kitchen and grabbing the ice-cream you keep in the freezer for moments like this - moments of sadness, disappointment, anger. Negative feelings could always be cured with ice-cream - at least temporarily.

_Tap, tap._

You jumped in your seat, your thoughts of comfort food being interrupted by the sound of a knock on glass. Turning, your eyes widened at the sight.

There, on your fire escape, was Spider-Man. He was dressed head to toe in his signature red and blue suit and you found yourself unable to speak. What the hell do you even _say_ to a superhero, anyway?

“Can I come in?” He asked, gesturing to the open window.

You nodded slowly, the voice barely registering with you before you shook yourself out of your daze and jumped up from your seat to move closer to the window yourself. “Yeah, uh - I mean, sure. This is totally normal. Spider-Man being in my room is totally not weird at all.”

“I’ve been here plenty of times before.” Spider-Man said, causing you to frown in confusion.

“I’m pretty sure I would know if a superhero was in my room.”

Spider-Man chuckled and your heart leapt. You knew that laugh.

“I’m not so sure about that,” he replied, reaching up to pull off his mask.

Your eyes widened further. Your jaw dropped. You somehow did every cliché thing that anybody in a movie or television show has ever done when a big secret is revealed all in the space of just a few seconds.

Why?

Because there - in all his Spider-Man glory - was your best friend, Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, haven't proof-read yet. i'll get there eventually!


End file.
